


Eye opener

by Kionalove



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Astral Projection, Children, Day Off, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Surprises, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: Dr.strange gets to know a child he ends up growing fond with. And soon their bond will be tested.





	Eye opener

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something I'll clean it up later. Just read and judge by giving kudos or commenting, either way is good.(or use bookmarks)

Despite all the burdens of being the sorcerer supreme it does come with its perks. One of them being left alone.

Before, when he was a surgeon he hardly ever had time to himself, he was mainly busy with work. And yes there is still the burden of being busy he doesnt always have to be busy. Such as days when there is nothing to do, one of them being today

He was browsing through the library shelves in his astral form so he wouldn't be noticed by the cameras. After all it was way past closing hours. He had just picked up a book when he heard the scamper of feet against tiled floors. Though looking around he had seen nothing nor did he feel anyones presence so he countinued to pick up the book and read. Despite this he kept hearing the little giggles of a child and running feet down the halls even if there was no one in the vicinity of the library.

Soon the giggles grew louder and more sinister than he heard before. Stephen looked up keeping an eye on the area around him. And with one blink a small child barely taller than the chairs apeared in front of him. 

"Hi." They said towards him. He floated away in surprise though not leaving. "What do you want?" He asked hastily. "Nothing." They replied, their voice way too cheerful compared to the giggles he had heard earlier. "At least, not yet." He added with her voice grave and dead. 

Stephen looked confused but that just seemed to give a sort of satisfaction them. They stood there for a moment. "Anyway, welcome to the spirit holy of holies." They said in their sweet voice before the child began to walk away with only this to say. "Be careful around here. You could die if you say or do the wrong."

"Wait, what do you mean-" his words were cut off when a dagger was flung by his head which nicked the side of his ear and dug its way into the hard concrete walls. "Till we meet again, sorcerer supreme."

The child disappeared into thin air smiling once more.

That. Was. Strange. And when something is strange it only mean one thing. More work. He internally groaned with annoyance as he grabbed his book and made his journey home since the wake of dawn began to show.

Yes, till we meet again, whoever you are.


End file.
